The art of memory
by demonsaint
Summary: sending link back should have been simple right? then what does anmesia have to do with it? why did everything change... was it the will of the gods.. or something more?
1. Default Chapter

I own whatever Nintendo says, however they're still not talking to me so... nothing.

This takes place after the ocarina of time…

Things are messed up.

__

__

__

_The art of memory_

****

White surrounded all. It was like of void of nothingness yet there was something. Not an object per-say but a sound. A dull clicking sound that echoed over and over and over driving him insane.

**_Click…Click… click…click…_**

Then all sound stopped, and the void started to fade. Blackness started to take the world. It consumed all. It slowly made it's way over the white leaving only a pillar of light to penetrate the darkness.

And a figure appeared. It was dressed in all white; long sliver hair flowed from it. it had a sort of peaches and cream colored skin, creamy just by the sight. It was too hazy to see anything with real detail but one could just make out that the figure was female, the gentle curves giving it away.

And another pillar of light shone through the darkness. This one fading in and out, whether or not it was to be affiliated with the darkness unknown. In it was also a figure.

She had a flowing red dress; silky black hair flowed from her and mixed with the darkness. She had a paler colored skin, but creamy just the same. Beyond that all was unknown, the haze covering the eyes more and more.

Then a third pillar arrived, this one shaking the ground under it and causing it to crack. The light was unnatural, a pale blue. In it a figure slowly descended from above. It's body stopping inches before the feet touched the ground. The arms hung loosely and unused at it's side. It's head cocked to the right.

will of it's own. He wore a red tunic with red pants underneath. The pant's where slightly large, bellowing in an unseen wind.

He also had a soft creamy white skin but it was his eyes that attracted the attention. They where gray, the pupils dilated and slightly moving around with a sporadic motion.

On him were wings. One, the right, was pitch black and was flooded into the darkness. The whole wing was visible, being darker than the darkness.

The other wing was silver, the same color as the other woman's hair. It was folded neatly at his side not touching the darkness.

A low hollow moan resonated in the darkness, the voice breathless and tiered.

And the haze took over.

A young man shot to awareness and sat up in his bead, his eyes blank and scared. His breath was ragged and his muscles tight.

He looked down at his hands to see them clenched into fists, the knuckles white. His eyes looked around the room taking it all in. he slowly opened his mouth, teeth hurting from being clenched together.

He was in a room, his bed at the far wall. There was one window, light shining through it onto his face. Next to his was a small dresser, on it his sword in it's sheath and his mirror shield reflecting some of the morning rays into the other parts of the room. Besides that there was nothing in the room. He didn't care however; it wasn't his normal room, just a room at the inn.

He looked at his sword, the master sword he had guessed from the handle, and it was spotless and as sharp and shiny as it was first made, defiantly a work of art.

He got out of bed, his clothes already on from yesterday, and picked up his equipment. His sword strap fitting easily over his shoulder, next he secured his shield to his body and walked off. He stopped at the door and picked up his bow and arrows and put them on.

His attention was caught by the mirror beside the wall. He looked in to check and make sure he looked all right.

His face starred back at him.

Gray eyes locked on to his own. Bangs of spiky blond hair covered his forehead. He his face had soft curves to it; a scar making it's way down his right cheek the only thing marring it. His nose was small, but not tiny. Also on his head, slightly covered by his blond hair, were elfin ears. He starred at them for a quick second before looking down at his clothes.

He still wore the red tunic like he had the day his memory started… which was not the day of his birth. His pants were still worn in the same baggy stile making it comfortable to run.

Well-toned muscles lined his body, some still tight from his awakening. On his hands were black fingerless gloves. The palms tarnished and worn from use. On the back of each was a small diamond.

He looked at himself one last time before heading out the door.

He was 5"9', shot for a sixteen year-old.

Four years ago.

Thee soldiers made their wave through Hyrule field, their horses running at top speed. They had simple chest armor and swords, nothing more. But for these men a sword was all they needed. The armor was to let all know that they were soldiers. In fact they were top of their class, second to only the seven elite.

A shining caught their attention as they crossed over a hill on the way past Lonlon ranch. The stopped their horses and looked.

Off in the distance was a boy, he looked barely twelve. He trudged along as a mirror shield twice his size on his back caught the sunlight and reflected it.

Loki, the third best fighter out of the three turned to his friends. He was a large man, but only muscle took up his body. His neck was thick and his arms burly. He had a large mustache of deep red hair, the only hair on his head besides his eyebrows. He scratched his chin and spoke.

"I don' suppose ya know what that boy there is doin' out in the field at a time like this do ya?" he said mentioning to the falling sun which was almost hidden behind the mountains.

"No… but that shield looks rather expensive if you know what I mean." Norris said. He was the second best and loved to let people know. He was a medium sized man, his arms coved in muscle and scars. His face was round, his eyes glinting in mischief. He was without a beard and well-groomed black hair covered his head. His face was ordinary with nothing special on it.

"So…" Rusty, the commander of the three, asked as he turned to look at Norris. Rusty, was older than the two, around thirty. His green hair stood up in spikes. His eyes were a lifeless green but sparkled with something more. Knowledge, power, and… youth. He always had on a worm smile. His face was clean-shaven, a cut on his left eyebrow separating it down the middle. He had a slightly angular face but everything else was fine. His frame was wracked with muscle, the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt bulging.

"So, I want it!" Norris cried as he took off towards the kid.

"Norris! Get back here, that's an order!" Rusty yelled out to him but it was of no use.

Norris's black mare ran and incredible speeds as he headed towards the boy. He ignored the order by his commander, the first mistake.

Air rushed through his hair as the boy got closer and closer. The longer he starred at the shield the more he wanted it.

_Our business is done at Hyrule, I'm sure the queen of Ethanol won't mind us coming a little late._ His mind chuckled as he drove his horse faster. He looked at the shield.

The shield had the basic design of the Hyrule shield but more intricate designs were carved into it. He smiled as he guessed the selling price of such an item. The boy's back was turned to him giving him the perfect chance of a surprise attack.

As he got close enough he pulled his sword from his scabbard ready to end it in a quick slash. His second mistake.

Rusty and Loki watched in horror as Norris bore down on the boy. He raised his arm to cleave the boy's head off and something happened.

It was so fast that it only left a wide ark of blurred metal. Norris's arm fell to the ground right next to the boy.

Rusty looked at the boy; he had not even seen him draw his sword. The boy stood there, unmoving as he watched the horse ride past him. The blade he had used was supposed to be too long for a boy his age but he held it to his side with ease. Blood flowed down the metal before it reached the edge and dripped to the ground.

"My god!" Loki cried out as he watched Norris turn his horse around and stop.

Norris was screaming in utter agony as he clutched the shoulder of his right arm, the actual right arm laying on the ground useless. Blood seeped from between his fingers staining his white shirt and flowing over his chest plate.

The horse looked at the boy and gave off a little whinny. Slowly the right half of the horse's head slid off showing a clean cut of bone and brains. The slab of meat fell to the ground with a dull thud followed by the collapse of the rest of the horse.

"My god indeed." Rusty said in a choked breath.

Norris groaned as he pulled his left leg from under the dead horse. He lost a boot to the fight but his leg was undamaged. He looked at the boy irate. He had sliced off his good sword arm.

Emotionless gray eyes starred back at him. The boy's dirty blond hair was mostly hidden under a red hat. He wore a red tunic, his pants slightly baggy. His right hand clutching the sword tightly.

Norris noticed strange markings on his hands, a triangle on both. He had heard about that somewhere before. Some Hyrulian fairy tale.

He groaned in pain and let go of his shoulder. The boy would die for that.

Rusty watched interested as Norris pulled a long knife from within his boot. His final mistake.

_Norris has signed his own fate._ He thought grimly as he watched on. Norris attacked with a jab to the stomach, which the boy easily dodged. He continued with continuous slashes that barely even came close to the body.

In an instant the boy's sword was above his head, blood poring down off the sword onto his arms. A trail of blood traced a diagonal ark through the air before dissipating. Drops of blood had been sent hundreds of meters with the attack.

Norris looked at the boy with wide eyes. With a clank the Brest plate fell into two pieces.

Norris followed its example as his top half fell backwards and his legs fell forwards. The cut had been a clean forty-five degree angle through his stomach. Intestine flooded onto the floor as Norris gasped for breath.

The boy calmly waked over and straddled Norris's chest. Nothing came to the boy and he lifted his sword and plunged it into the man's forehead stripping him of his extra seconds of life.

There was no emotion from it. No triumph and no sorrow.

The boy pulled his sword from the man and shook off the blood.

He had already started to sheath it when two men rode up on horses.

"What's yer name lad?" the bald one said as he got off his horse. His voice was gruff. The other stayed on his horse examining him with a keen eye.

Rusty's smile was gone as he looked at the boy who felled his friend. The boy had great fighting skills, superceding his teachers.

_The only one who could take him down is an elite. _He acknowledged grimly.

"He asked you your name boy." Rusty snarled through half lidded eyes. The boys face scrunched up in confusion before he turned to Rusty.

"Link… I think." He said as he turned his gaze to the ground.

"You think!? What are you stupid?" Rusty screamed as he jumped from his horse.

"Rusty!" Loki admonished with a glare. Rusty glared at him back but said nothing in return.

"I… I can't remember anything. I only remember finding myself in a temple with this sword," his said as he lifted it up for all to see, " ad this shield. I walked out and found myself in a town, called Hyrule if I remember correctly. I decided that I didn't want to be there so I left. I've been walking for hours." He finished and looked back at the two.

"Well now… what ta do?" Loki said as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Yer pretty good with that sword, maybe yer a knight in trainin' or somethin'. What'd ya think Rust?" He asked his commander.

"I think that even if you're not, you are now." He said as his smile came back. Link looked at him in confusion.

"What do you think? Should we allow him to train as a knight of Ethanol?" He asked Loki with excitement in his eyes.

"But he killed Norris!" Loki said with trepidation. He pointed to the lifeless copse of Norris, the eyes still starring out in fear as blood seeped from the gash in his head.

"Norris was a fool. Besides, this boy could easily replace him." Rusty said, his smile growing wider.

"Fine, but yer the one who's gunna tell queen Edema." He said with a shake of the head.

"C'mon kid, lets go." Loki said as he jumped on his horse.

Present

Link still couldn't remember his past but it didn't bother him too mush. Only the dreams. Yes, the dreams like last night.

He made his way to the main floor of the inn. There he found Loki and Rusty. Both were sitting on a couch looking at chickens as they walked around.

"… That one looks good enough to eat." He heard he conversation as he got close enough.

"I thought we were talkin' about women?" Loki asked as he turned his attention to Link.

"hey lad," Loki said with a nod, "lets go." He finished as he stood up and they headed for the door.

"Hey wait!" a feminine voice called as they made it only a few feet.

They turned around to see a girl of sixteen come running at them. She had long red hair they flowed behind her. She was beautiful, light cream-colored skin with soft facial features. Her blue eyes starred out with a light heaviness. She was nicely filled out and had curves in all the right places. All three had to avert their eyes from her ample bosom as they tried to be gentlemen.

"It you!" she cried as she walked up to Link so they were inches away. Link's breath caught as he stood up straight and tall, his surprised eyes locking onto hers.

"D-do I know you?" he asked with curiousness.

_He better know her. _Rusty though gravely as he remembered one of the reasons he was here.

"Don't you remember me? It's me Malon!" she cried happily as she took a step back so he could examine her.

"Malon… I don't recall knowing a Malon…" he said confused.

"But it's me! Come on fairyboy!" the words were sent straight to his brain and caused an immediate reaction.

His breath quickened, and his eyes grew wide. His heart rate shot up to thousands of beats per second and pain flared into his head. He took a step back as his hands rushed up to and gripped his head. He let out a groan of pain and doubled over.

Then all went black.

Link awoke again from the second time in one day. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light and he was able to make out two figures.

"Rusty… Loki?" he asked with a gruff voice as he winced in pain.

"We're here lad." Loki soothed.

"What happened?" rusty asked as he leaned over link, blocking the sun from shining in his face.

"I don't know… there was some flashes of… something… a girl I think, and then pain. Lots of it." He explained as he slowly opened his eyes.

"That girl, Malon, there's something I have to tell you about her." Rusty said with a sigh as he sat down heavily in a chair.

"What?" link said as he sat up.

"Well I kind of… well… you know…" he went on as he tried to find the right words.

"What Rusty?" he asked worried. Rusty never was this hesitant with anything unless it was serious.

"He engaged you to her about three months ago" Loki answered for him.

"WHAT!"

Malon stood outside the door with anxiety written all over her face. She was biting her left thumbnail with worry, a habit her father had told her to break.

_Something's happened to link… he doesn't remember anything. Is he even my link anymore… why did this have to happen? I thought things were just starting to get better._ A lone tear made it's way down her face before she wiped it away.

_Oh father… why…._

"Look link, she has nothing left. Her father died a couple months ago and without a husband she won't be able to maintain her farm for long, and she can't sell it without one either. She needs you help." Rusty exclaimed as he paced the floor, only looking at link for quick seconds.

"But I'm already married!" he screamed in frustration.

"Look Link, you have to put Ann behind you. We're all sad that she died but you can't go on like this forever. You're only almost seventeen for god's sake. Think of your future. You have to put her behind you!" he yelled, they had had this conversation many times.

"I can't just forget about her!" he screamed back at him as he got out of bet.

"It's been almost two years link! She's dead, get over it!" he was rewarded with a fist to the mouth. Rusty stumbled back and spit out blood.

"Don't you **_EVER _**just blow off her death like that! You don't know how it feels to lose your squadron, the men who are supposed to be you family, and your wife both on the same day!" he screamed.

"It's your fault." Cut clean through to the soul.

"Rusty!" Loki cried out appalled.

"It's your fault they died," he continued, " if you had just held them off for a few more minutes then our reinforcements could've arrived. If you had been stronger, better, killed more than they wouldn't have gotten through you and into your wife's village. They never would've overpowered your men, still weak from the last battle. It's your fault." Rusty looked at Link and spit out more blood onto the ground.

"Don' listen to him Link!" Loki cried as he pulled out his sword fearing the meltdown that was imminent. He looked at Rusty with a look of "are you insane?"

"No… he's right. If I _had_ been better then I'd have been able to hold them _all_ off. It _is_ my fault." He said as his eyes looked out the window unfocused as if seeing far beyond normal sight.

"But ya would never have been able to hold off all one hundred of them. Ya did good gettin' sixty!" Loki encouraged.

"Are you going to let it happen again?" Rusty asked, mischief in his eyes.

"What?" link asked as he turned his gaze towards him.

"This situation is similar to that one. Are you not going to be strong enough to let Ann go? Not going to be strong enough to stand tall and hold back the enemies of that girl when she really needs you? Are you?" he questioned as he looked link straight in the eye. He watched as sorrow gave way to acknowledgement and finally changed to determination.

"I'll do it." It was softly whispered but they both heard it,

"Good, then lets go."

Malon paced the hall as she waited for them to come out. The rooms were amazingly soundproofed and she wasn't able to hear any of their conversation.

The squeak of the hinges of a door caught her attention and she whirled around to see who it was.

Link exited the door first and walked up to her. He seemed nervous and she noticed that he wouldn't meet her eyes.

_No… he's called it off…_ she thought sorrowfully and brought her thumb to her mouth again. She watched him the whole way as he came up to her and stood in front of her. He never met her eyes until he stopped.

"Malon… I don't remember you," her heart stopped dead and tears made their way to her eyes, "they say it's some sort of amnesia, I'm sorry." Tears slowly made their way down her face.

_He doesn't want to marry me… _she cried in her head.

"However, I still find you to be the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I would gladly marry you. Hopefully you still feel the same since I'm not the person you thought I was." He finished. He averted his gaze once again as he waited for rejection.

"Link… I... I… yes, just yes." She cried as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. He looked at her stunned, she had agreed.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back to sooth her.

They were like that for several minutes.

Link slowly made his way up the pathway to Hyrule temple. They had been delayed a couple hours with the fainting and all but they were finally here. Malon had gone back to her ranch after he assured her that he would be back later that night.

Loki sighed as he looked at the last hill.

"I'll be so glad when we get to walk down these hills instead of up." He complained as they headed up it. At the crescent was the final gate to the castle. A single guard was on patrol there.

"Who be you?" he called through his helmet. Loki looked at rusty and shrugged.

"We be us?" he said in the same sentence structuring.

"Are you making a fool of me?" he asked in a gruff voice as he reached for his sword.

"We are the knights of Ethanol here to see princess Zelda." Rusty stepped in before anything bad happened to the guard.

"I'm sorry but she's in a very important meeting and visiting hours are over." He answered as he stood up straight.

"Look ya farmer reject, if ya don' let us in this instant then arrg!" Loki said as he demonstrated by punching his fist into the gate fiercely, all the while "take that and that and that" coming out of his mouth.

All three looked at him like he was some sort of maniac and took a good step away from him.

"Look, this is very important and we need to see the princess now!" Rusty raised his voice to show his annoyance.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are –umph." The guard said as Link planted an uppercut to his chin sending him sprawled out of the floor unconscious.

"This isn't a hospital." Link murmured as he stepped over the man and pushed the gate open.

"Oh well, so much for the un-violent method." Rusty said and followed.

"Princess Zelda, princess Zelda!" Amy, Zelda's handmaid, screamed as she rushed up to her. Amy was seven; long red hair flowing behind her as her little legs went a million miles an hour. She had the cutest face, which consisted of a constant smile and blush. She had amazing sapphire eyes and her small nose made her all the more adorable. Zelda smiled as she looked at the girls red lips, she had been getting into her makeup again. The girl also woe a little green dress, courtesy of Zelda's old clothes.

"Yes Amy?" Zelda asked with a smile. The girl climbed into her lap before answering. Zelda shook her head as she realized that her pink dress was getting wrinkled.

_It's the same dress I sent Link home in_ she remembered.

"There are knights from Ethanol wanting to see you." She said with her normal cheeriness. Despite all this childishness, Amy was rather smart and mature for her age.

"Well send them in," she answered with a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" Amy said and rushed off.

Seconds later three men walked into the room. She studied them one by one.

From her left was a bald man, he didn't look older than twenty-seven but he was still… bald. He was nicely built, his muscle showing finely but he was… bald.

The second man was older, mid thirty's maybe. He was also nicely muscled, she guessed that these were real nights, like the ones in her armies and not the guards that walked around and harassed the women.

He had green hair reminding her of Sarah. He looked rather well but his lips looked like they were busted recently. He, like the first, wore a simple chest plate with the emblem of a ferocious dragon on it. The rest of his clothing, a white shirt and black pants, were rather normal. However she knew Ethanol had their own dress code for their knights, these must have been elites.

The last one shocked her; she hadn't seen him in years. The crazy mop of blond hair gave it all away. But something struck her odd. His eyes were… gray. Also his favorite color green had been replaced with red, the hat was gone, and his pants were baggy.

Something had changed.

"Greetings princess." The one in the middle said and they all bowed.

"We are here ta informe ya of our great loss. Our kingdom of Ethanol has fallen during a great war and we are the only survivors." The… bald… one said. She was taken back by the news; she had heard nothing of a war.

"I see…" she said turning her attention from Link's changes to the new information.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said as she looked each in the eye.

"Thank you your highness," it was Link's turn to speak; "however that is only part of our reason for coming here." _Besides getting me engaged _he scoffed in his head.

"Oh, there is more?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we have come here to join an allegiance with Hyrule and become protectors and knights of her benevolence." He continued as he looked her in the eye.

"I see… are you all willing to take the challenge?" she asked as she eyed them all one by one, her gaze lingering on Link for a while.

"Yes princess." They said in unison.

"Very well then, meet here at midday for your challenge. You may be dismissed." She answered and they all turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh and link, it's good to see you again. You can stay here in the castle if you wish." She called after him. He stopped where he was and turned to her.

"I'm sorry princess but I don't remember anything of my childhood past four year ago, all I have from then are these," he said as he pulled out his shield and sword. She was amazed by the shield, something she had only a glimpse of in their former life but what surprised her was that he still had the master sword.

She felt a pang of guilt as she realized that he really didn't remember anything. She had screwed up somehow with sending him back.

"And as for you offer, I must decline. Sorry but my fiancé is waiting for me." He said with a bow. With that he turned and started to walk away again.

Zelda looked at her hands and summoned the Triforce of wisdom as a last test to make sure it was still link.

Link stopped and turned around as he felt a burning sensation in his hands. Slowly he pulled of his left glove to revel the Triforce of courage. She gasped as she saw it, proof that he was Link.

"It's glowing again." He mumbled just loud enough for all to hear. With hesitation he reached over and pulled off his right glove.

Zelda gasped in utter surprise as she looked at the final piece of the Triforce, the Triforce of power. Link had them both, one on each hand. Jut the thought made her dizzy.

"I must be going now." He called out as he gave one last looked at the princess. Then he was gone.

"My god, did ya see her?" Loki cried out in happiness.

"Yeah?" Rusty said thoughts elsewhere.

"She was so beautiful, the pink dress with the gold trim. Her body had filled out nicely hadn' it? She was so beautiful!" he cried out to the heavens, "and to think, ya used to know her!" he said as he jabbed Link in the side.

"And she's yer age just like that other girl. What's with ya and women anyway? Why don' they look at me?" he cried.

"You shouldn't talk about women like that, it's against the code of a knight. Besides I think they don't look at you because you don't have enough hair." Link said honestly.

"What!? Ya mean my mustache has to be _longer?_" he cried. Link just sighed and kept walking.

Amy jumped onto Zelda's lap for a second time. She giggled as Zelda jumped in surprise since her mind was elsewhere.

"You have the hots for that Link guy, don't you!?" she giggled and watched Zelda squirm.

"I do not!" she cried and looked away, blush on her cheeks. She cursed Amy for knowing her too well.

"Yes you do!" she pestered.

"No I don't. Besides he's _engaged._" Zelda said with a groan.

"So, engaged is not married. You still got a chance, the odds are just stacked against you." She said with mature insight.

"You think so?" Zelda asked her adult like counterpart.

"I know so."

Lonlon ranch was the same as it always was. Link slowly made his way into the house somehow knowing where to go even though he couldn't remember ever being here. He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes locked onto the couch.

On it was Malon, fast asleep. He guessed the time was around one in the morning. A small smile crept onto his face as he starred at her. She looked so peaceful laying there; a smile on her face and a few strands of hair falling over and onto her face.

He slowly walked up to her and lifter her up in his arms. He did so careful as to not wake her up.

She shifted in his arms so that her chest rested against his and her face looked up at his.

"Mmm… Link." She mumbled in her sleep. He blushed from the contact but ignored it and made his way to her room. He thanked the heavens for his good night vision as he walked into her room.

Her room was neat and tidy and the bed was in the middle of the room but it was dreadfully dark without the moonlight that normally came through the window.

He softly set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She sighed contentedly. And rolled over.

It was in that instant that the clouds blocking the moonlight moved away giving him the most serene glimpse of a woman he ever had. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

The moonlight shone in her red hair giving it an ethereal glow. She looked almost pale in the moonlight but the smile was what made it so beautiful. Her smile filled his insides with a feeling he hadn't felt in almost two years.

He swallowed hard but his face moved into a small smile of it's own.

"Good night Malon." The clouds took the light away.

Well it's ix thirty-eight in the morning. I spent all night writing this. Gives me a new meaning to writing all knight instead of just reading. This is not a one-shot (as many of you could tell) but I really wouldn't expect more for a while. We all know how that went with my other story. As for that, if you really want to know how much I got done in all this time…

Three fourths a chapter.

I guess you could say that I'm lazy when it comes to stories I have promised to finish… heh heh.

This story just came to me. If the characters seem different then it's probably from the change of major events and the screw up of others. Also Links past isn't what it should have been, nope. I fooled with that too. However it may be awhile before you get a good glimpse at it. I still have to write the chapters. (Fuck!)

Hopefully this caught you interest, and if not then it gives me a good reason to procrastinate.

Also I've decided to post a couple random stories… I'll probably procrastinate there too… grrr. I'm usually not this lazy, I swear.

If you want me… you know where to find me.

Demonsaint.


	2. memories

_**Lets see now, am I a multibillion-dollar company? …No. Am I rich? …No. Do I own the newest copy of Zelda? …No**_

**_Then what makes you think I own Zelda or my name is Nintendo?_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**(((((((((((((())))))))))))))**

****

****

****

_Don't… don't you love me?_

Hooves beat down on the ground creating a rhythm of load hollow thuds. A black horse flew through the night, it's rider urging it on. Rain poured from the sky beating down of the sodden grass like a hailstorm of miniature bombs. Thunder growled from above and lightning reached out for it's unsuspecting prey.

And the horse was driven faster.

_You say that you do… but do you?_

He drove the horse faster and faster, muscle rippled in the horses legs as it was pushed past it's boundaries.

And he still drove it faster.

_Why is it so hard… so hard to tell?_

The man rode his horse faster and faster not caring about the horse's condition. He was almost standing up, his body so pushed forwards on the horse's back to give it more speed. His white teeth shone in the lightning, his mouth clenched together in an effort to somehow push the horse faster. His grip was tight on the reins, his own muscles straining to make the horse go faster.

__

_Because I want to know… know why you push yourself…_

Fields was all the eye could see as he pushed on, his horse close to death. His hair blew in the wind making his face all the more serious as his gray eyes starred ahead, unblinking even though the rain pelted on them. His blond hair flowing behind him as he traveled at speeds faster than a horse should be able to go.

__

_Why you always work so hard…_

Lights.

His sight caught lights in the distance, torches of deep yellow, red, and blue.

He was close… so very close.

__

_Is it for me? Do you love me so? _

He reached behind him and pulled out his bow. He let go of the reins, the horse still plowing onwards, and grabbed an arrow. The horse still went on.

Faster… faster… faster.

__

_Or is it for you. Do you hate yourself so?_

He readied the arrow and drew it back, the cord and bow groaning in protest. His muscles in his arm convulsed as he locked on to his target, the first soldier in front of him, dressed all in silver colored armor.

__

_Because I want you to know…_

"**_STAY BACK!" _**he screamed as he let the arrow loose, the projectile screaming it's way towards it's target.

__

_That I will always love you…no matter what…_

The arrow plunged it's way through the soldier's faceplate and into the flesh underneath. Blood spurted outwards as the soldier was lifted off the ground by the force of the arrow, his body seemed to float in the air as his being was stripped of life in the two seconds of flight before his crashed to the ground, his arms splayed out around him useless without a mind to control them. Gurgling noises were heard as blood spilled out onto the ground staining it with crimson fluid of a life destroyed, the arrow standing tall out of the faceplate like a feathered flag of death.

The first casualty.

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**The art of Memory **_

_****_

_**Chapter 2: Memories of the forgotten savior **_

Arrows flew at him like a wave of death as he pushed his horse faster. The whooshing of the projectiles drove him on as he dodged the arrows. His eyes hardened and he reached up and unsheathed his sword, the metallic sliding noise the only sound that called his attention.

Four arrows slammed into his horse's face, one after another. The thud and muffled squelch of the arrows penetrating deep into the horse's skull was all he heard as he leaped form the beast and brought his sword down on his next target.

A spray of blood rushed over his face as the soldier was cleaved easily in half. His shield was at his arm the next second as he blocked an oncoming strike from the soldier to his right. The soldier's sword clanged off of the mirror shield and sent his arm bouncing away.

Link rushed forwards and plunged his blade deep through the man's throat. Blood trailed down the shining blade and over his hands, he twisted the blade ripping a huge hole in the man's throat and turned his attention elsewhere.

_Three._

A soldier attacked from his left with a large battle-ax. Link ducked under the attack, the wind rushing from the ax sounding in his ear, and rammed his blade through his enemy's kidney. He did not bother to let the man scream as he pulled out a twelve-inch long blade and shoved it into the man's forehead. The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head through the eyeholes in the helmet and he fell over backwards.

_Four._

A battle cry sounded from behind him and he swung his sword in a downward angle as he turned around. He sword cut it's way through the grass and gravel as it made it's way through a semi circle before coming into contact with the soldier's knee. The bottom half of the man's leg flew off as his body toppled over. The next instant the master sword was through his eye and in the ground.

_Five._

"Surround him!" rose out from somewhere in front of him. He swung his sword to his side, the tip catching a soldier in his chest and cutting deep into his lung. He held his blade to his side as he crouched low and got ready.

They surrounded like a pack of wolves, their armor clanking loudly. He smirked as the fist brave souls started to advance. He was in motion before they could react.

He spun in a circle, his blade ripping it's way through their bodies, a red glow surrounded his sword and spread out as he spun. The red glow traveled outward cutting the soldiers behind the first wave. Pieces of bodies and limbs flew through the air as link attacked with a skill that made the soldiers look like plants under the attack of a weed whacker.

_Twenty-two._

"**_ATTACK!_**" they all screamed as the rushed him, blades drawn. He gritted his teeth to the dizziness and summoned a ball of red. With a smirk he slammed it into the ground.

Fire exploded outwards like a dome around him. Screams of agony echoed through the night as flesh was melted from bone by the attack. He watched as a man ran past him, both his arms and the lower part of his face ash and white bone. Another fell to the ground as metal melted itself to his skin, his arms clutching his heart and stomach.

Havoc reeked as the soldiers tried anything to kill him. He lunged forward and beheaded a soldier while dodging a slash at his back. He slammed his shield into a man's face, the sound of metal caving in on his face muffling his screams of pain before link cut his throat with his knife.

Blood sprayed forth staining links already soaked red tunic. His knife was then brought down on another guy's knee giving him enough time to strip him of his legs with a clean swipe through the man's stomach.

He flipped his blade around and stabbed the man behind him before grabbing a bodiless arm and blocking a spear stab with it.

The soldier looked at the skewered arm with fright before a fist ripped it's way through his chest. The soldier starred at link as his life drained away, link shoved him off his arm and into an attacking soldier.

The ax cut clean into the other soldier and lodged itself between his ribs. Link took this opportunity and chucked his knife into the man's skull killing him. Link then took his sword and cut off a man's head by the jaw leaving behind the lower jaw and his neck.

"**_Kill him!_**" he spotted him, the commander, and rushed off to kill him. His sword cleaved through enemies as he ran towards the main opponent. Blood spayed out as a line of death was cut through the army, body pats hit the ground and blood flooded the grass but he still pressed on. He spent no longer than six seconds on an enemy as he cleaved his way through the soldiers.

His sword was like a blur of silver death, cutting and killing all that crossed his path. His arm shot up and caught a spear right before it came in contact with his chest. He flipped it around and drove it through a soldier's chest and out his back.

_Close… so close…_

He jumped into the air, his line of destruction visible behind him as time slowed.

He brought the sword above his head, blood dripping down onto the top of his head.

The commander sat on a white horse, his red armor glinting in the sunlight. His helmet was off showing his head. He had a round head, black neatly groomed hair rested on his head. A scar made it's way between his eyes, his dark red eyes.

Links eyes widened as a name flew to him.

_Norris…_

Six arrows impacted his body right before his blade came down on his enemy, one in his shoulder, one in his leg, and four in his chest knocking him backwards onto the blood-soaked grass.

"Well look what I found."

Link shot up, his arm reaching out for something that wasn't there. His breath was ragged and his body tense as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. Sweat poured down his body making his white shirt cling to him.

He let out a soft moan and let his body flop back down onto the coach. He brought his hand up and wiped his face, his eyes squinted. He opened his mouth wide again, pain racing through his jaw from clenching his teeth together yet again.

He growled as he slipped his legs over and off the couch and pulled himself to a sitting position. His gray eyes starred out at the room in front of him.

"Norris, you bastard." He growled before he stood up.

The room was a nice size for a living room. It was painted white, a fireplace in the corner, the logs smoldering. There was a large window to the left of the couch he had slept on, the sunlight shone through stinging his eyes. There was a red carpet over the wooden floor, in the corner a portrait of a beautiful woman hung on the wall.

She starred out with bright green eyes, her red hair cascading down onto her shoulders. She stood in front of the house, horses grazing in the background.

"That's my mother." Caught his attention and he turned around to find Malon starring at him. She stood there in a simple white dress, her red hair flowing down just like her mothers.

_Blue eyes._ His mind told him as he starred at her not saying anything.

"My father always told me that she was a great person. I never met her though, she died giving birth to me. He never showed it but my father was devastated by it, he got lazy and after awhile started sleeping on the job. Soon he let his health go bad and he died. It was like he couldn't function properly without her. Sometimes he seemed like the only reason he was here was to make sure I grew up so he could die knowing that the family would survive. When he got sick he would call me her name thinking she had come back for him. I would always have to lie and act like I was her, then in the morning he would be all happy and tell me stories of how she visited him during the night, it would break my heart seeing him so happy for once. After awhile he stopped talking to me, stop telling me about her coming to visit him. He would look away when I entered his room as if I were some ghost. Because I was a ghost, a ghost of his wife and a ghost of the happy times he had. He would cry all day but at night it was like he was expecting her to come. Every night I would come and talk to him like his wife. He would be so happy, it made me cry when I woke up in the morning knowing that he didn't care for me anymore, I was only a constant reminder of what he had lost. He died in my arms, the whole time telling me that he loved me, but he really loved his wife. Who he thought he was talking to was his wife. He never mentioned me in the last days, I was just a burden, something to be discarded. Sometimes I think that if I wasn't born then-"

"Don't," he interrupted, "never, NEVER think like that. Human beings are meant to die, you should be happy that your mother cared enough for you to give her life for you. Don't you **_ever_** regret your mother's choice, it was a choice she made alone and not for you to second guess it. What's done is done, just live on knowing that you were loved." He finished and looked her strait in the eye.

She starred at him shocked, her mouth slightly open as if to say something. After a couple minutes she closed it and smiled at him.

"Thank you link, thank you." And she turned around and walked out of the room. Link yawned and scratched the back of his head; it was time to get dressed.

He looked down at himself, he was only clothed in his boxers and under shirt. He shrugged and went to go find his clothes.

Eggs, bacon, toast, porridge, if it was food then he was eating it. His arm moved a million miles an hour as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Well at least it's good to know that _someone_ likes my cooking." Malon mumbled as she sat down with a plate of eggs for herself. The table was a nice wooden square table big enough for four.

"Hmmm?" he asked as he swallowed.

"Rusty and Loki haven't even bothered to come downstairs yet, they're still asleep in the guestroom." She sighed as she poked her food with her eggs.

"You want me to talk to them?" he asked as he started to get up.

"No, its fine." She answered with a shake of the head. He looked at her and shrugged. Seconds later he returned to his food with great gusto.

"Besides, I like it with just the two of us." She answered with a smile and started to eat. Link raised an eyebrow at her but smiled.

"So… what are you doing today?" she asked as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Some sort of test to see if we can be nights of Hyrule." He answered as he finished his plate, "thanks for the food." He said with a nod.

"You're welcome. Do you know what type of test it is?" he shook his head as he got up and placed the dishes in the sink. She watched him go, her eyes following his every move. She stood up and walked over to him leaving her eggs uneaten.

"Link I… I… I want to ask a favor of you." She said as she walked up so they were inches apart.

"What?" he asked as he looked down at her with curious eyes.

"Could you… kiss me?" she asked as she looked away. He smirked; she acted like she had never been kissed before.

"But… but do it as if we're already married, as if you loved me." His heart stopped. _Love… I'm just getting to know her. Kiss her with the love that I kissed Ann with? can I-_

He starred deep into her eyes, her blue orbs to her soul. They pleaded for this; she needed something from him, assurance. He smiled as he starred at her face.

_Beautiful._

Her eyes slowly closed as her head tilted to the side.

_Are we ready for this?_

She slowly advanced, her lips slightly parted.

_Am **I **ready for this?_

His heart sped up and his breath caught.

_What are you doing!?_

Her arms reached out and grabbed the front of his tunic, her hands holding on with a death grip.

_This isn't Ann…_

Their faces got closer and closer together. Her breath blew across his lips.

**_I don't care._** He answered as he leaned forwards and sealed their lips together. He felt her hands loosen as he placed his arms around her. Her hair was silky to the touch, her lips warm and smooth.

_**As if I loved you…**_

He opened his mouth and slid his tongue into hers catching her by surprise. Her eyes opened in shock but she didn't refuse him. A light moan escaped her lips as she slowly slid her eyes closed.

"Hey, eggs!" Loki's voice boomed from behind her. They pulled apart in an instant; she spun around to see Rusty and Loki at he breakfast table. She tried to slow her heart as she brought her hand from her chest. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room, her fingers lightly touching her lips.

"Loki, you bald idiot, I was watching that!" Rusty cried from his seat at the table.

"B-but there 're eggs." He cried in excitement as he dug in.

"I'm going to kill you both." Link swore as he sat down.

Link, Rusty, and Loki stood in the middle of a meadow, fog surrounded all making it hard to see but only a couple feet in front of yourself. They were dressed in their normal armor, or lack of it. There was no one else here, they had been guided here by the princess herself but she had left into the fog minutes ago. Link sighed and waited for something to happen.

"**_Ye who wish to be knights of Hyrule state thy name_**." A voice boomed out from the fog.

"Link."

"Rusty."

"Loki"

They all called out.

"**_So be it. Loki, what are you afraid of, growing old, being alone, or indecisiveness?" _**the voice called out. Loki starred out into the fog unsure if what to say.

_What happens if I lie? If I do then do I die. I don't know._

"Indecisiveness." He bellowed out strong as if it wasn't a weakness. The ground opened up and he was sucked into it. Rusty starred at the whole as it closed up, fear rushing through his body.

"**_Rusty, what is thy desire, to see new places, meet new people, to broaden thy horizons?_**" The voice boomed out a second later as if Loki had not just been sucked into the ground.

"Broaden my horizons." He called out without a second thought. In the next instant Rusty disappeared. Link starred at were his two friends had been and gulped, this was going to suck.

"**_So be it. Answer the question to find thy test. Link, what is more important, being number one, having friends, or wining?_**"****It called out.

"Wining."

"**_So be it."_** And the voice was gone.

Loki stood there in front of an epic battle. Screams of death and anger flew to his ears as he watched the struggle between powers. A man stood to his side dressed in all black, even his face was covered.

"Join us… join us…" the man's voice hissed out. He sounded evil, a dark aura surrounding him sent shivers down his spine.

"Help us!" called from his other side; he turned to find Edema, queen of Ethanol standing there. She was young, somewhere in her mid twenties. Long black hair traveled down from her head, two long strands making their way down the side of her face. He face was young with certain cuteness to it. Her smooth features and creamy skin calling to him. She was well endowed with her figure. She wore a large black dress, the dress touching the ground.

"help us Loki, you are of our knights aren't you." She cried out as she took a step forward. He nodded and was about to move when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Join us… join us… or lose you sister to us forever." the voice hissed

"No, Jennifer!"

"Kill him and I will show you the way to a new land." A voice hissed from behind him. Rusty looked down to find link asleep before him. In Rusty's hand a knife shone in the light.

"Kill him and I will give you knowledge past anything you shall ever know." Rusty looked at his knife then back at link.

"All the knowledge in the world could be yours. Think of what you could do with that knowledge… you could revive Ann." Rusty looked at the knife again.

_Revive Ann? Is it worth it… could I do such a thing for knowledge?_ He looked down at the sleeping link and sighed.

_Sacrifices must be made, the end justifies the means. _And he brought the knife down with precision accuracy.

Link cut his way through the massive amounts of enemies. Blood splashed into his face as he tried his hardest and fought on. He spun around and slashed the man behind him. With a simple twist of the wrist he brought his sword around and stabbed the man to his left.

_Have to keep going._ His mind screamed as he cut through another enemy. There were so many of them.

**_Too many._**

_No, I must keep going._ He cried out in his mind as he slashed another in the chest.

**_What's the point?_**

_I must keep going._ He decapitated a man to his left before quickly stabbing the man to his right.

**_Why?_** An arrow screamed it's way through the air and into his shoulder. He grunted and pulled it out, shrugging off the pain.

_I must._ He stabbed the man in front of him before pulling off another spin attack.

**_Can you really?_** An arrow cut it's way through his leg. He starred down at the gaping hole and battled on.

_I must. _He created a ball of flame and smashed it into the ground again sending it out around him.

**_You are a fool. _** A slash connected with his back sending searing pain through him.

"You will not harm her!" Loki screamed as he drew his blade.

"Join us…" the man called as he took a step forward.

"Help us!" the queen pleaded.

"Join us… for the sake of your sister." The man hissed out.

"Help us, for the sake of your kingdom!" she called out.

_W-what do I do? My country or my kin? what do I do?"_

The knife sliced into flesh easily, blood spilled out from the wound and stained the cloth around it.

"That was easy." Rusty said as he took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"You can't fool me with a simple trick like this." Rusty said with a sigh as he pulled the blade from his own stomach and stood up knowing the test was over.

"**_Well done._**"

Link gritted his teeth together and stood up, blood pouring down his back. He stood up and slashed the nearest enemy and killed him.

_I must._ He stabbed one and spun around and cut another in half.

**_You can't_**

_I must. _An arrow claimed him in the chest but he went on fighting not caring that an arrow stuck out from him.

**_You cant, just like you couldn't save Ann._**

_I must. _His blade ripped throughthree enemies in front of him, he groaned form the pain but went on.

**_I said you can't!_** The voice screamed as another arrow flew into his chest. He gritted his teeth and pressed on.

**_You cant!_** He slashed an enemy to his right, blood pouring down his back.

**_You cant!_** Three arrows flew into his body. He staggered and coughed up blood. A sword slash caught him in the collarbone.

_I MUST _it was in that instant that the triforce of courage and the triforce of power resonated together for the first time.

Loki starred at the man in all black then starred at his queen. Who to choose, who to choose.

"Help us already, our men are dieing!" she screamed as she grabbed his hand and tried to drag him away. He stood were he was and starred at her. With one last look he tuned around and looked at the man in black.

"Some things are more important." He growled before he turned around and walked off with the Queen.

"**_Well done._**"

Blood and body parts littered the floor. There had been thousands, maybe millions, but now there was one.

Link starred on as blood slowly seeped from his body. He was covered in it, five arrows stuck out from his body, a large gash made it's way down his back, and a hole was in his leg. He held his sword as he starred out, the blade bobbing up and down in his loose grasp.

_I must never loose._ He told himself right before his body gave out and her fell backwards into the death covered ground.

"**_Well done._**"

"_You love me don't you?" she made her way towards him, her light footsteps the only sound in the room._

_She was beautiful. Her blood red hair that stretched all the way to her shoulders in long spikes seemed to glow in the light. The hair was smooth but curved outwards on the way down. Her bangs where trimmed so that they ended right above her eyes her thin eyebrows slightly hidden. Her hairstyle always looked as if she had been dunked in water, random strands of hair making their way down the sides of her face. She had piercing green eyes that starred out at you with a certain knowing. Her facial features were smooth and well rounded giving her a cute look. Her lips were smooth and glossy and her cheeks rosy. Her nose was small not detracting from her overall beauty._

_Her body was one of a goddess, a body that had perfect curves with no extra anything. She fit perfectly into a dark green dress, the dress hugging her curves. The dresses straps made their way over her petite shoulders, the back of the dress cut into a smooth v-shape exposing the smooth skin of her back. The bottom of the dress stretched to her ankles, a slit on the right side it coming up to her mid thigh. The neck of the dress was cut into a conservative v, three buttons trailing down the middle of her ample bosom._

_He watched as she made her way towards him, the smooth sway of her hips catching his attention and the way she seemed to glide stunning him. She walked up and stopped inches away, closer than even Malon, their breath intermingled. She was only two inches shorter than him, their noses touching._

_"You love me… right?" she asked as she starred him in the eyes. He looked at her as calm as possible, she was so cute._

_"Please, do you-" he interrupted her with a kiss. His mouth captured hers in mid sentence allowing him to easily gain access to her mouth. Their tongue's battled for dominance as their owners experienced bliss. They closed their eyes as they let the feeling overtake them. Link slid his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him. Her arms snaked their way around his neck pulling him down to her. She smiled and moaned into the kiss._

_Slowly they pulled apart, Ann slightly nibbling on his upper lip._

_"Of course Ann, I will always Love you."_

__

_ Link stumbled as he walked, his footsteps uneven. He gasped in pain with every step, the arrows digging deeper and deeper into his body. It was still raining, his clothes soaked with water and blood. The enemy had gone, only the corpses of their fallen were there when he had awoken. He staggered on, desperate to get back, to go home._

_He saw lights in the distance, bright lights. He smiled, he was almost home. The rain beat down harder and harder as he trudged through the mud to his village._

_The lights however seemed to take up the village. He was only feet away from it when he realized that they were not lights, the village was on fire. He grit his teeth together and forced himself to run, the pain almost unbearable._

_He couldn't believe his eyes as he ran through the streets in the village, there were burning houses, destroyed fences, and crumbling buildings. But the worst were the men and women that lined the streets, all cold and dead._

_They surrounded him, the people he had grown to live with, to be around, to trust. He starred at their bodies as he passed each and every one of them. His body was on autopilot as it kept walking down the streets of the burned and destroyed city._

_He finally came to a stop in front of a large clock tower in the middle of the city. Te top of the tower had been knocked over and lay behind it smashing two buildings. What caught his attention and brought him to his senses was the person crucified to the remainder of the clock tower._

_It was her._

_Her arms were pinned out above her with two swords through her hands. Blood trailed down her palms and on to the rocks the lined the outer walls of the tower. Her hair was matted with blood, her eyes closed. He legs dangled in the air but a knife through her ribcage held her up. Her green dress was stained with blood, the fluid making it look brown. The worst part was that she was still alive._

_Link watched as her chest slowly rose and fell. His mouth went dry as he starred at her._

_"Ann?" he called out, his voice raspy._

_"Ann!?" he called out louder this time. Her eyes fluttered open, a small smile forming on her lips._

_"Link… you're back." She whispered loud enough for him to hear, a trail of blood made it's way down her lower lip and onto her chin._

_"You'll be ok Ann, you'll-"_

_"No link, I'm going to die," she chuckled causing a coughing fit that sent more blood trailing form her mouth. A large amount of blood spilled from her lips, the crimson fluid flowing to the ground. She took a deep breath and held it._

_"Link I… I'm glad I met you, I had fun." She whispered, her soft voice calming to the spirit._

_"N-no." he pleaded._

_"I… I just… wanted to know… why you push yourself so hard." She took in another deep breath, her body quivering against the stone._

_"Why…" she coughed again sending blood out onto the ground, "don't… don't you love me? You… say that you do… but do you?" she chuckled a little bit, her smile slightly returning._

_"Why is it so hard to tell? Because I want to know why… why do you push yourself so hard…"she gasped, pain coursing through her body._

_"Is it for me? Do you love me so?" her smile rose to new heights as her eyes seemed to stare through him._

_"Or is it for you? Do you hate yourself so?" she looked away as she said this, her eyes sad. She turned back to him, her gaze pleading._

_"Because I want you to know," she coughed again, "that I will always love you… no matter what." Her breath seemed to catch and her body went limp. Her head slowly drooped down so that her eyes were starring at the ground, the same pleading expression in them._

_"Ann… no… don't go." He pleaded as he fell to his knees. **Don't go, **__his mind pleaded as he starred up at her._

_"link…" Loki's voice called off in the distance._

_"Link… link... link…" his voice was getting louder. Reinforcements had arrived, too little too late._

_"_LINK!" Loki screamed in his ear awakening the young man.

"I love you…" Link mumbled as he awoke. Light crashed upon his senses as he sat up. He groaned in discomfort but said nothing.

"I'm flattered." Loki's voice cut through the ringing in his ears.

"Shut up." He mumbled and stood up, his legs shaky underneath him.

"Are ya alright lad?" Loki asked as he put a helpful arm around his shoulder.

"My head hurts but I'm fine." He groaned and pushed the arm away, "where are we?" he asked as he looked around the meadow. It was a large meadow, the grass was a healthy green and the sky seemed bluer here. Thousands of small sprites and fairies floated and flew around them, their glow seemingly healing his sore body.

"Don' know. I woke up 'ere too." Loki said as he sat down.

"Where's Rusty?" link asked as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Don' know." It was then that Zelda and Rusty walked up. Zelda was dressed in a white gown the truly befitted the princess. Her golden hair flowed behind her as she walked, the light dancing off her eyes.

"Ah, finally awake now are we?" Rusty asked as he stood in front of link and examined him. With a nod he examined Loki.

"The princess and I were just talking about how you both passed the test. There will be a ceremony held tomorrow at the temple so we are to be back here at noon." Rusty said after he finished checking Loki out.

"Ok." Link said simply and sighed. He stretched out his sore arms and took a step. His knees almost gave out from under him but he fought to stay on his feet and staggered toward the direction of what he hoped was home.

_Home?_

"Wait link, I want to talk to you." Princess Zelda called out after him.

"Sure." He mumbled and watched as his other two friends walked off. Zelda waited for the others to be out of sight before saying anything.

"Link, have you remembered anything from your past?" she asked a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Not really, I haven't been trying… why?" he asked suspicious.

"Well would you try for me?" she asked as she took a step forward.

"Yeah… sure." He said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks link." She said and kissed him on the cheek. He starred at her in shock as she winked and walked away, the smile present on her face like none before.

He shook his head and staggered off.

_Something is happening here that I don't know of. Must be in my memories._ He grumbled as he struggled to catch up to the others.

"So what was that all about?" Rusty asked as they walked down the road towards Lonlon ranch. The sun shone over the peek of the mountains, it would be dark soon.

"Memories." He answered simply.

"And?" Rusty probed.

"She kissed me." He said with a shrug.

"WHAT!? How could ya do that ta me? I said that _I_ wanted 'er! You bastard!" Loki screamed as he drew his sword.

"Calm down Loki!" link screamed as he tried to run away. Rusty just shook his head.

Zelda stood in front of the window with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh come on, you only kissed him on the cheek. If you want his heart than you have to be more aggressive." Amy broke through her fantasy.

"Then what do _you_ suggest?" she growled as a perfectly good fantasy was ruined.

"Well you _could_ sleep with him." She pointed out.

"WHAT!? And how do _you_ know about that stuff little girl!?" Zelda asked utterly surprised. Amy just smiled and walked away.

"I'm always a step behind her." Zelda growled.

****

****

****

****

**((((((((((()))))))))))**

_There it is, chapter two. it looked better before i posted it... anyway, I'm having a hard time staying awake right now so I'll keep this short. I would like to thank all who reviewed; it allowed me to want to write this chapter. I guess I'll try to write and post a chapter whenever I can; hopefully that's a lot._

_All right, sleep… thanks._

_Demonsaint._

__

__

_ps, do i need a rating change?_


End file.
